Ro-Warasaur
Ro-Warasaur is an alien transformation used in the show, Brandon 10. Appearance In The Original Series, Ro-Warasaur is a big, green dinosaur-like alien with two grey canons (with red interiors) on his shoulders. He has a big, grey shell on his back, five green chest plates on his chest, black finger-less gloves, a black/dark blue helmet with spikes and a tail. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. In Ultimate Hero, Ro-Warasaur remains as a big, green humanoid dinosaur like in The Original Series. He now has a different shade of a green and four chest plates. The cannons on his shoulder now have shinier grey coloring and seem mounted onto his shoulder like pads; the inside of the cannons are still red. He has metallic hands rather than finger-less gloves. His feet now have more toes than two. He still has the two horns on the side of his face and on top of his helmet but the head horns are smaller and more towards the sides. His tail is also green now. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. Powers and Abilities Ro-Warasaur has the power to shoot explosive cannonballs from miniature cannons upon his shoulders. He also has super strength, durability and enhanced size. As seen in The Ultimate Enemy, Ro-Warasaur has the ability to fire lasers from his hands. Weaknesses Due to his scale, Ro-Warasaur's weight slows him down and could cause him to sink when standing in a sinkable environment. Appearances Original Series *A Hero is Born (First Appearance) *Robotic Past *Dog Gone *Sick Day *The Revenge of the Conqueror *Brandon 10,000 *Hypnotized *Ghost Brandon's Return *Ghosts Be Gone *The Reunion Ultimate Hero *Playtime (First Re-Appearance) *Fame's Game *The Ultimate Enemy *Across the Planes *James Saves the Day *The Three Brandons (Used by Rebel Brandon) *An Extreme Crisis Part 1 *Gone *To The Extreme *The Lost Temple Shorts/Mini-Episodes *Too Big *Here's the Scoop Reboot *A Hero is Born (First Appearance) *Robotic Past *The Other Me *Dog Gone *Sick Day *The Conqueror (x2) *Infected *Coco 10 *Brawl (x2) *Heroes *Ultimate Prize *The Nightmare Realm Video Games *Brandon 10: Hero of Earth *Brandon 10: Genetic Journey (Cheat Code) Online Games *Alien Attack Specials Trivia *During The Original Series, Brandon uses Ro-Warsaur as his main strength alien. *In Robotic Past, The Creator created a robotic duplicate of Ro-Warasaur *Ro-Warsaur was one of the infected aliens in Sick Day. *In the short, Too Big, Ro-Warasaur is revealed to have a size-changing ability but it is unknown if it is an official power. *He is the third alien to make a reappearance from The Original Series; the first being Rocks and the second being Snow Bear. **Ro-Warasaur was also the first alien from The Original Series to reappear in Ultimate Hero. Gallery Ro-Warasaur.png|Ro-Warasaur Action Pose Brandon 10 - Ro-Warasaur.png|Old Styled Ro-Warasaur Brandon 10 - Orginal Series Title - Rowarasaur.png|Ro-Warsaur in the Original Series Titles Brandon 10 - Robot Ro-Warasaur.png|Robot Ro-Warsaur RowarasaurinGame.jpg|Ro-Warasaur in Brandon 10: Hero of Earth RoWarasaurPlaytime.png|Ro-Warasaur in Playtime Category:Aliens Category:Brandon 10 Category:Aliens in Brandon 10 Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Gray Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Beam Emission Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Spiked Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens